


El precio de salvar el mundo

by Jiraena



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiraena/pseuds/Jiraena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El karma, en ocasiones, comete errores. Un alma destinada a hacer algo grande por la humanidad nace a veces a destiempo, en una época inadecuada que desperdiciaba su talento y que no termina de aceptarla. Estos espíritus perdidos son los únicos que conservan sus recuerdos de reencarnación en reencarnación, obligados a vivir una y otra vez, acumulando experiencias y sufrimiento, hasta que cumplen su misión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El precio de salvar el mundo

**Futuro**

_El karma, en ocasiones, comete errores. Un alma destinada a hacer algo grande por la humanidad nace a veces a destiempo, en una época inadecuada que desperdiciaba su talento y que no termina de aceptarla. Estos espíritus perdidos son los únicos que conservan sus recuerdos de reencarnación en reencarnación, obligados a vivir una y otra vez, acumulando experiencias y sufrimiento, hasta que cumplen su misión._

_Shim Changmin estaba destinado a salvar mil trescientas y ocho vidas desactivando una bomba de tecnología desconocida en torno al año 2047, a base de genio y pulso. Kim Junsu estaba destinado a acompañarlo._

_Dos de ellos, empujados por el propio Junsu a uno de los ascensores, ataviado con su uniforme de las fuerzas especiales y gritándole a Changmin por el móvil en la otra mano, unidos por la experiencia límite al borde de la muerte, crearían la línea familiar de la mujer que descubriría la cura contra el cáncer._

_Claro que ellos no sabían nada de esto._

**Presente**

Según los cálculos de Changmin, acertados como suelen ser los de una persona razonable y analítica como era él, debería haber muerto hacía ya unos diez segundos. Por algún motivo no identificado que pesaba una barbaridad, en lugar de ello se encontraba sobre el suelo con una contusión en la cabeza, completamente atrapado por los brazos de…

-Tú otra vez no.-Gimió cuando la vista se le enfocó lo suficiente como para dejarle averiguar quién tenía encima.

-Yo tampoco me alegro de verte.-Gruñó el aludido en respuesta, tirando de él para parapetarlo tras un coche.

Le apretó algo contra la herida de la cabeza y lo miró con algo que solo podía ser genuina preocupación mientras los ruidos de la pelea resonaban a su alrededor.

Changmin se sentía profundamente irritado. En primer lugar porque aquel horrible dolor de cabeza no iba a mejorar en ningún futuro próximo y ser rescatado y atendido por la existencia que más detestas del universo define un nuevo nivel de patetismo.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Para poder recordártelo toda la eternidad. No sé cómo no se me había ocurrido antes.

-Solo a ti se te ocurriría semejante clase de tortura.

-¿Es eso algún tipo de cumplido? Te acabo de salvar la vida, si no nos andamos con cuidado vamos a terminar por ser amigos.-Sonrió.

Al parecer el tinte anaranjado que había lucido en los sesenta no había resultado lo suficientemente hortera, y ahora se paseaba con un rubio ceniza prácticamente azulado del todo ofensivo.

Eyeliner. Uñas negras. ¿Lo de las orejas eran diamantes?

Al parecer en aquella reencarnación tocaba pantera, decidió mientras se dejaba empujar al interior de una furgoneta.

-¿Lo has matado?

-No fui yo, y aún está vivo a medias.-Respondió el rubio.

-¿Solo a medias?-Preguntó con preocupación una voz que reconoció como la deYoochun. Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo de verlo arrodillarse frente a él.

Junsu, sentado a su lado en uno de los asientos laterales, se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sabes que lo de las respuestas rápidas no se le da ni la mitad de bien de lo que piensa, y se le desenfoca demasiado la vista como para poder mirar mal para compensar, pero que quejó un poco.

-Dale una tregua, Su-yah. Estoy seguro que cuando no tenga la frente abierta estará en condiciones de jugar contigo.

Harto, el herido apartó de un manotazo el brazo de Yoochun, que éste había extendido para apartar el pañuelo de Junsu de la herida, y plantó su palma en la cara del rubio para estamparle la cabeza contra el metal de la furgoneta con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

Se mareó un poco, pero el grito de dolor lo hizo valer la pena.

-Solucionado. Igualdad de condiciones.

* **

Junsu se quedó callado, aprovechando la excusa de su recién adquirido chichón para dejarle pensar que había ganado la discusión y que Yoochun tuviese tiempo de comprobar que estaba intacto.

Entrelazó las manos tras la cabeza, con aire aburrido, y cerró los ojos, todo para ocultar los últimos vestigios de pánico que todavía lo sacudían.

Había estado cerca, muy cerca, pensó mientras se le aceleraba el pulso con un nuevo golpe de adrenalina al recordarlo. Aquel capullo había sacado una navaja justo cuando Changmin soltaba a otro y podía haberla clavado en cualquier punto vital.

Debería haberlo dejado ocurrir. ¿Qué es la muerte para un alma errante? Se encontrarían de nuevo unas décadas después, sin lugar a dudas. Destinos entrelazados, y todo eso. Pero no, _Changmin herido_ , _Changmin muerto_ eran las predicciones que su cerebro había propuesto, calificado de inaceptables y ordenado su obstrucción antes de que Junsu pudiese razonar con él que salvarle la vida podía ser mucha peor opción.

¿Y si se daba cuenta y empezaba a hacer preguntas? ¿Y si decidía no odiarlo?

Era mejor no tenerlo, era mejor verlo morir, que perderlo para siempre.

Pero a quién quería engañar. No era capaz de ser cruel con él en esos instantes, cuando aún estaba a tiempo de enmendar el error, por lo dolorido y agotado que parecía. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que lo apuñalaran?

-Échale un ojo.-Le solicitó Yoochun. Junsu le dedicó una mueca de asco, pero obedeció en cuanto lo escuchó cerrar las puertas del vehículo, dejándolos solos en la parte trasera.

No había cambiado nada. Era alto, muy alto para ser asiático, e inusualmente moreno. Sus orejas sobresalían un poco del elaborado estilismo, probablemente destinado a ocultarlas, y el elegante tinte castaño resaltaba sus ojos. Aunque se le desigualaban de forma curiosa cuando sonreía, en conjunto era muy atractivo. Vestía un traje negro, como él, arrugado como si acabasen de darle una paliza, que era lo que había ocurrido y arruinado con manchas de sangre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó en un hilo de voz sin abrir los ojos, quizás sintiendo el escrutinio al que el otro lo sometía.

 A Junsu se le escapó una sonrisa. Realmente era un hombre tozudo, para seguir preguntando después de tanto tiempo. Siempre tenían una razón legítima para encontrarse. Siempre del todo casual. Así era como funcionaban los destinos entrelazados, pero si Changmin quería seguir tranquilizándose con el hecho de que fuesen casualidades, que así fuera.

-El negocio que abrí la última vez sigue asombrosamente en pie.-Cada vez pasaban menos tiempo en el limbo entre existencias, apenas había mediado una década.-Y me las arreglé para hacerme cargo de nuevo. Uno de mis trabajadores es nieto de un antiguo contable y llegó pronto a la conclusión de que yo era inmortal, quizás por alguna fotografía vieja. Contactó con los amiguitos cazavampiros con los que os estabais pegando y cuando me enteré de que los ibais a acallar decidí pasarme a comprobar que Mr. Lee mantendría la boca cerrada. Me gusta mi teatro.

Omitió comentar que sabía que Changmin había entrado por error una vez cuando él actuaba. Que había visto, a pesar del reflejo de los focos, la expresión de absoluto horror que puso al reconocerlo, la mezcla de dolor y fascinación cuando, en lugar de levantarse, se aferró a la butaca como si le fuera la vida en ello y no apartó la mirada del fluido movimiento de su cuerpo, como había hecho tanto tiempo antes.

Que no estaba actuando cuando terminó llorando con el final de la música.

-Deberías quemarlo. Es un buen fin para un lugar así. Dramático, romántico, inútil.

-Ahorra fuerzas, donsaeng. No estás en condiciones de ser hiriente y es difícil tomarte en serio mientras te desangras.

-No me estoy desangrando.

-Un hombre puede tener esperanzas.

-Podías haberme dejado en primer lugar.

-Pero entonces no te morirías debiéndome un favor. Puedo tolerar tu lengua viperina unas horas a cambio de eso.

Changmin gruñó, inclinándose hacia delante, probablemente con toda la intención de golpearlo de nuevo, pero se desplomó hacia un lado, obviamente mareado.

Junsu lo sujetó a tiempo y se encajó contra su lado para hacerle de apoyo, dándole golpecitos condescendientes en la espalda con la mano que había pasado sobre sus hombros.

-Te odio, Kim Junsu.-Sollozó el moreno, apoyando la frente en su cuello.

-Y yo a ti. Y yo a ti.

* **

-Estás hecho una mierda, Changmin.-Comentó Yoochun en cuando entró de nuevo de la habitación donde lo habían acomodado.

-Lo dices como si pensases que no me he dado cuenta.-Replicó el aludido  sin sangre, aceptando el vaso de agua y los calmantes que le tendía.

El otro dejó caer su menuda y pálida figura en el borde de la cama, apartándose de la cara las greñas oscuras y encendió un cigarrillo.

El paciente arrugó la nariz en disgusto, pero no se quejó. Estaban en su casa, al fin y al cabo.

-No sé de qué os conocéis tú y Susu, pero nunca lo había visto actuar así. ¿Qué le has hecho en otra vida?-Preguntó, su voz rasposa cargada de curiosidad.

-Entiendo que la mayor parte de la gente no vea más allá de su actuación de gatito, hyung, pero me hiere que no se te pase por la cabeza que puede ser _él_ el que me haya hecho algo a _mí_ en otra vida.

Apuñalarlo en pleno corazón y retorcer para hacerlo sufrir todavía más con la herida, por ejemplo.

Yoochun rió.

-Oh vamos. Tú eres el capullo desagradable y el la bolita de mimos. Ese chico es incapaz de odiar a nadie, Minnie.

La cara de Changmin se ensombreció, sintiendo algo afilado y familiar clavándosele en el pecho.

-Lo fue, una vez.-Murmuró en tono ausente.-Inocente, irradiando amor y felicidad contagiosa.-Abrió los ojos, su expresión de repente pétrea.-Fue hace mucho tiempo, pero parece recordar lo suficiente como para fingir que no se pudrió por dentro.

Se encogió cuando Yoochun le agarró un brazo, mirándolo preocupado. No sabía que había mostrado, pero debía haber asustado al otro lo suficiente como para que obviara que no le gustaba que lo tocasen.

-¿Es de tu tiempo?-Preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Changmin asintió, desviando la mirada.

Su amigo lo cogió por los hombros, mirándolo con una expresión que no supo descifrar. ¿Preocupación? ¿Impacto? ¿Miedo?

-¿Cuántas veces os habéis encontrado ya?

-No lo sé.-Respondió desconcertado por la reacción.-Siempre.-Horror, decidió, de repente. Yoochun lo miraba con horror.-Y cada vez se asegura de hacer miserable mi existencia.

Algo de lo que dijo debió ser lo que Yoochun temía escuchar, porque lo soltó y se incorporó de repente, apagando el cigarrillo en el vaso de agua abandonado sobre la mesilla.

-¿Te puedes levantar?

-¿No? O eso ordenaste hace media hora.

-¿Puedes o no puedes?-Gruñó, mientras revolvía en los bolsillos de su chaqueta hasta encontrar el teléfono móvil.- ¡JUNSU!-Gritó.

Se escucharon golpes en el salón, pasos apurados, y el rubio abrió la puerta de repente, estampándola ruidosamente contra la pared. Frenético y pálido, rastreó la habitación con la mirada en busca de la emergencia.

-¿Te preocupaba que Changmin estuviese muerto?-Preguntó Yoochun en tono irónico adelantándose para cerrar la puerta e interponerse entre él y la salida.

-¿Qué demonios haces Yoochun? ¿Te has vuelto loco?-Intervino éste.

Si cabe, Junsu había palidecido aún más, y miraba al inmortal con ojos suplicantes.

-Hyung, Chunnie, no. Por favor, no.-Suplicó desesperado.-Déjame explicarte.

-¿Es por esto por lo que la última vez tuve que fregar tus vísceras del suelo después de que esos satánicos te confundiesen con un ángel y te torturasen durante días para complacer a su ídolo? ¿Por lo que la vez anterior tuve que abrazar a tu madre mientras te consumía la leucemia? Hace dos siglos que somos amigos Junsu, no tienes derecho a explicar nada después de todo eso, si es que eres tan idiota como para haber enfadado al destino de esa forma.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Interrumpió Changmin, plantado en el medio de la habitación con la camisa medio abierta, la frente vendada y cubierto de sangre, completamente perdido.-¿Qué está pasando?

Cometió el error de mirar a Junsu en busca de respuesta cuando la única reacción de Yoochun fue cruzarse de brazos y atrincherarse contra la puerta, dejando claro a base de lenguaje corporal que de allí no iba a salir nadie hasta nueva orden.

Lo que vio en los ojos de Junsu estuvo a punto de hacerlo pedazos. Una vez, hace nadie sabe cuánto, cuando aún creía conocerlo, lo había mirado de aquella misma forma. Él lo había interpretado como terror a perderlo y había estado muy equivocado.

Intentó calmarse diciéndose que no había nada que pudiese ser peor que la última vez.

Tras lo que parecieron horas de tenso silencio, llamaron a la puerta del piso, y Yoochun salió a abrir, clavándolos al suelo con la mirada. Junsu se dejó caer en una silla y enterró la cabeza entre las manos.

Changmin se odió a si mismo por ser incapaz de aprovechar la oportunidad de hacerlo pedazos, aunque no entendiese lo que ocurría. Empezaba a asumir que nunca llegaría odiar aquel odio adictivo, que nunca llegaría a aborrecer a Junsu en serio, por mucho que necesitase fingirlo.

Así de patética, lamentable e insufrible era su existencia.

-¡Changmin!

Era Jaejoong. Dejó que diera vueltas alrededor, histerizándose por la herida, y le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Yoochun, incapaz de entender que pintaba el clarividente rubio en todo aquello.

Por el rabillo del ojo, miró a Junsu, que miraba al recién llegado casi tan confuso como él, pero igual de asustado que antes.

Algo en una parte muy enterrada de la mente de Changmin se preguntó que estaría pensando Junsu de la belleza etérea de Jaejoong.

A un nivel más superficial se preguntó si intentaría jugar con él si encontraba la oportunidad-podía hacerlo con cualquiera, realmente, era puro pecado y luz, imposible de resistir-para luego romperle el corazón.

Le gustaría verlo intentarlo. Jaejoong, por muy delicados que fuesen sus rasgos, estaba hecho de acero afilado. Si Changmin se lo pedía, destrozaría a Junsu con su propio juego, y luego le haría algo dulce de comer para disfrutar de la victoria. Por algo Changmin era su donsaeng favorito.

Pero aquello no parecía ser lo que Yoochun tenía en mente.

-Jaejae.-Llamó.-Eso de ahí es Junsu. Míralo, por favor.

Confuso, su hyung se giró en la dirección ordenada. Casi inmediatamente, y sin ni siquiera saludar, ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, observándolo con aire ausente.

-No. ¡No!-Exclamó Junsu, al parecer reconociendo la mirada y entendiendo qué era Jaejoong.

Ante el asombro de Changmin, rompió a llorar.

-¿Junsu?-Susurró sin darse cuenta, incluso tendiendo una mano hacia él.

-Changmin.-Llamó Jaejoong, de repente serio, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de preocupación cada vez más similar a la que Yoochun había lucido antes de dejarse llevar por la ira.-¿Sabes quién es?

-Kim Junsu. Nos conocemos desde hace más de medio milenio.-Respondió.

-No.-Dijo con voz suave.-Me refiero a si sabes qué es.

Un idiota. Respondió de manera automática su mente. ¿Qué iba a decirles? ¿Qué era el responsable de su eterno corazón roto?

Negó con la cabeza, sin poder decidirse por algo que explicar.

-Es la otra mitad de tu destino, Changminnie. Es tu otra mitad.

La mirada vacía de Changmin anunció por él que no entendía. Que no entendía nada.

-Tu alma gemela. Quién está al final del hilo rojo. La persona que estas destinado a amar.

Tardó unos segundos en procesar la afirmación, y cuando lo hizo fue con una risa amarga y sin ápice de sorpresa. Se encogió de hombros y trató de ignorar el bulto que se le formaba en la garganta.

Encontrar a su verdadero amor era la última esperanza que había tenido de superar lo de Junsu, aunque hacía ya siglos que sospechaba que, efectivamente, el destino lo odiaba lo suficiente como para condenarlo a sufrir por él toda la eternidad.

-¿Y?-Preguntó.

Jaejoong se giró hacia Yoochun.

-Junsu.-Dijo éste amenazadoramente.-Es obvio que tú ya sabías todo esto.

Éste asintió como un autómata.

-Le quieres.

Dejó escapar una sonrisa irónica y oscura acompañada de un bufido.

-¿Me explicas entonces por qué finges odiarlo y lo torturas ganándote la ira de todos el poder que nos mantiene vivos?

Changmin empezaba a entender que era lo que fallaba.

No era sólo que Changmin no pudiese evitar querer a Junsu. A él le ocurría lo mismo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que lo sacudió de arriba abajo, que derrumbó los cimientos de toda su existencia. ¿Por qué iba entonces a alejarlo de él de aquella forma tan cruel, sistemática y virulenta? ¿Por qué iba a sufrir la venganza del destino por llevarle la contraria con las muertes horrorosas que había relatado Yoochun solo para no amarlo?

Junsu comenzó a reír, visiblemente histérico.

-Está bien, está bien. Si salís de la habitación, Chagmin tendrá su explicación. Con un poco de suerte me odiará lo suficiente después de oírla como para que no lo hayáis arruinado todo.

**Pasado**

Junsu exhaló, sobrepasado por lo que estaba sintiendo. Changmin, sobre él, parecía decidido a acariciar todo minúsculo tramo de piel, a besar hasta que perfeccionaran una técnica solo suya, a morder hasta hacerle emitir todo sonido que podía producir.

Hizo descender una de las manos que tenía apoyadas contra su pecho desnudo y extendió los dedos sobre su abdomen, maravillado con la firmeza del músculo recubierto en contraste con aquella piel de seda. Clavó las uñas de la otra en la parte baja de aquella espalda ancha y morena que  sentía pero que no podía ver, ocupado como estaba en perderse con los ojos de Changmin, momentáneamente cerrados mientras gemía, estremeciéndose bajo las manos de Junsu hasta agitar sus pestañas.

Podría morir allí mismo. Decidió.

O quizás no, pensó cuando Changmin lo obligó delicadamente a darse la vuelta, lamiendo desde su omóplato hasta el borde de su oreja.

Ahora sí, susurró cuando escuchó el grito ahogado de su amante, en lo que supo interpretar como su nombre.

Nunca, pidió cuando se dejó ir en el placer él mismo.

* * *

Lo dejó durmiendo sobre las mantas del suelo y salió en silencio, sin poder resistirse a observarlo un momento más desde la puerta, relajado y envuelto como estaba en la semioscuridad, que parecía acunarlo en lugar de amenazar su sueño. Junsu deseó que siempre pudiese ser así, que no tuviese que desafiar a todo su raciocinio y educación para permitirse quererlo.

Porque Changmin no era Junsu. No reía todo el tiempo, no regalaba felicidad en forma de sonrisas, no era todo suavidad y música. No podía dejarse llevar simplemente por lo que sentía.

Saber que no tenía más razón que darle a Changmin que sus propios sentimientos empañaba la felicidad de Junsu.

Quizás, solo quizás, si confirmaba sus sospechas de que los unía un lazo más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, algo que solo podía ser el destino, podría ser luz en lugar de una preocupación más en la desgraciada vida del otro chico.

Y no había nada que quisiese más en el mundo.

Se dijo que no tenía que temer ni de que avergonzarse cuando se postró en la puerta del templo, bajo la curiosa mirada de un criado.

_No tienes de que avergonzarte de la ropa que has ganado con tu esfuerzo, pobre pero limpia, ni de lo que pides, pues es con corazón sincero y no mereces menos atención de los espíritus por ser quien eres._ Habría dicho Changmin de haberlo visto, así que reunió valor y suplicó audiencia.

La mujer con el don de la clarividencia vestía oro y telas suntuosas, y lo que a Junsu le parecieron cientos de adornos tintineaban en el elaborado peinado de su melena oscura como la noche.

-Eres un joven más borracho de lo que cree que es amor. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer que pierda mi tiempo diciéndote lo que quieres oír?

-No es lo que quiero oír, señora.-Respondió mirándola suplicante, con los ojos brillantes que Changmin maldecía al ver antes de ceder a lo que fuese que le pedía.-Es lo que necesita la persona que amo.

La voz de Junsu, decían muchos, era como el canto de un pájaro. Ahora, incluso rota y angustiada, llevó la suficiente sinceridad por el aire hasta el verdadero poder del templo, casa de los Jung, hasta un chico que no parecía mucho mayor que él, de ropa sencilla y apariencia apacible que despidió a la mujer con un gesto y ocupó su sitio.

Junsu lo miró un momento, maravillado por la perfección que irradiaba, desde su complexión nivelada hasta sus profundos ojos marrones, y repitió su petición.

Salió tambaleándose, y se dejó caer a un lado del camino.

Changmin era su otra mitad. ¿Pero de qué valía aquello? Según las palabras de Yunho, vivirían felices, _una sola vez_.

¿Era lo que significaba completar su existencia? ¿Terminar aquellos diecisiete años de miseria para después perder a Changmin?

Lloró hasta que la desesperación fue lo suficientemente grande como para decidirlo a desafiar al destino.

No podía amar a Changmin sin dejarlo ir, así que tendría que aprender a odiarlo.

Y enseñarle a odiarlo a él.

Verlo una vez más, se dijo, solo una vez más en lugar de desvanecerse, merecería perder todo el amor del mundo, y aquel pequeño montoncito más que Changmin parecía capaz de producir cuando le preparaba algo de comer.

Se obligó a decidir cómo iba a herirlo para apartarlo de él con una sonrisa a través de las lágrimas. Al fin y al cabo, era perderlo para conservarlo para siempre.

**Presente**

Changmin no sabía qué sentir. Su alma era vieja, demasiado vieja como para reorganizar de repente todas sus emociones en algo que se ajustase a la realidad que Junsu acababa de dibujar para él.

Le creyó, claro. Junsu, el Junsu de entonces, había amado de forma absoluta, irracional y devastadora. Habría sido lo suficientemente inocente como para dejarse llevar por el miedo de perderlo. Changmin recordaba la adoración en sus ojos, sus  propias mejillas sonrojadas cuando notaba como lo miraba, como su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo y sobrecogimiento al bajar la vista hacia él y encontrarse con aquella criatura tan perfecta dispuesta a olvidar todo lo malo su mundo, que era mucho, solo porque estaba delante de él.

Y Changmin no había sabido verlo. No había querido entender aquella mirada de auxilio antes de escupir acusaciones de como se había aprovechado de su miseria para corromperlo, de cómo había decidido jugar con él a cambio de una cama y una comida calientes. De cómo le había explicado que ahora eso se lo podía dar otro hombre.

No había dado importancia a los mil pequeños gestos de atención y desesperación durante cada una de sus encuentros en vidas pasadas, viendo como el Junsu alegre e inocente se oscurecía cada vez más pero seguía cuidando de él al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba palabras hirientes.

Apretó los dientes cuando recordó como se había interpuesto entre él y un cuchillo unas horas antes, aun a sabiendas de que volvería a vivir pronto.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

No se sentía con fuerzas de culparlo por su estupidez cuando él había estado tan ciego.

Al final concluyó que en el fondo, nunca había dejado de quererlo, y que lo único que necesitaba sentir era alivio de que el Junsu que había creído perder con aquellas mentiras no había desaparecido nunca.

Se acercó a donde estaba sentado, aguardando pacientemente su reacción con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Tan vacío, rendido.

Solo que Changmin podía arreglarlo ahora, como había ardido por hacer las últimas mil veces que había sentido su dolor y se había contenido para mantener la fachada de un odio forzado.

Le levantó la barbilla.

-No me gustan que tomen decisiones por mí.

-Por eso no te pregunté. Habrías decidido ser feliz conmigo y yo no habría vuelto a verte.

-Yunho estaba equivocado, Junsu. Las almas destinadas a vagar, vagan, independientemente de si su otra mitad los acompaña. Hace mucho que la Organización lo ha demostrado. De la misma forma que tú y yo nos seguimos encontrando, los amantes lo hacen hasta que llega el final de su tiempo. Lo único que has conseguido es que perdamos años y años que podíamos haber pasado juntos y en su lugar hacernos sufrir a ambos.

Junsu se encogió como si hubiese recibido un golpe físico, negando con la cabeza con desesperación.

-No, no puede ser…

Changmin se inclinó lánguidamente sobre él, acorralándolo con los brazos posados en el respaldo del sillón a ambos lados de su cabeza, mirándolo con resignación.

-Conociéndote, habrás esquivado a toda pareja o mención del verdadero amor desde que nos separaste, no finjas creer que es imposible que no te hayas enterado hasta ahora.

Lo sostuvo cuando rompió en llanto. Changmin se sentía desconcertado por lo ajeno que se sentía a toda la situación. Apenas era capaz de lamentar que Junsu se hubiese reducido a aquello, cuando entonces su sonrisa podría haber arreglado el mundo. Notó que las curvas de su cuerpo, que él había conocido en una versión más joven, eran prácticamente idénticas, si bien más plenas, en la versión de veintitantos años que abrazaba en aquel momento.

Le acarició el pelo, descontento con la gomina, y lo obligó a mirarlo.

-Y aunque no fuese así, Junsu, habría sido mejor una sola vida contigo que todos los días del universo sufriendo por lo que podría haber sido.-Suspiró cuando Junsu tragó saliva, expectante por su conclusión.-Por una vez, esta maldición nuestra parece tener alguna utilidad.-Murmuró descendiendo hacia sus labios, que descubrió, tenían todavía aquel sabor inolvidable, quizás algo empañado por la sal de las lágrimas y restos metalizados de la sangre que había tragado durante la pelea con el mundo real.- Tenemos toda la eternidad para compensar esa estupidez tuya.

**Futuro**

_Changmin se equivocaba. Su tiempo estaba contado, en apenas dos medias vidas._

_Pero el destino, magnánimo por una vez, los haría morir poco después._

_Su siguiente vida fue perfecta: era la suya._

_A Changmin le concedieron una medalla al valor civil, a Junsu le abrieron un expediente por insubordinación por haberlo introducido en el edificio y por negarse a abandonarlo luego. Changmin se lo compensó con un anillo._

-Yunsu-yah…

-…Ne?

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por existir.

 

_Su larga historia de tiempo y oportunidades perdidas terminó correctamente._

_La última vez que los enterraron, fue juntos._


End file.
